This application is for funds to support a workshop on phytosterolemia. Although this human, congenital, metabolic abnormality was first described approximately 10 years ago, and to date some 16 patients have been identified, studied and reported, the basic metabolic defect-other than increased absorption of plant sterols from the intestinal tract-has not been demonstrated. An important aspect of this disease is that it is associated with accelerated atherosclerosis-despite the fact that the plant sterols make up a small percentage of the xanthomatous or atherosclerotic lesions. The purpose of the workshop is to bring together investigatros from the United States and foreign countries to present observations and to discuss potential avenues of research and treatment. The possibility exists that intensive investigation of this metabolic disorder may offer important information concerning the etiology and evolution of atherosclerosis. No conference or workshop on phytosterolemia has ever been held before.